


Home

by griffiee



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10182554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffiee/pseuds/griffiee
Summary: Jughead's been gone and Betty misses him





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @griffiee and instagram @emilygriffin.books

Betty nervously tugs at the sides of her jacket-well, it’s Jughead’s denim jacket, but she hasn’t given it back to him yet. He’s been gone for a month visiting his mother and Jellybean. 

What if he gets back and realizes he doesn’t want her anymore? What if he found somebody else while he was gone? She bites her bottom lip, suddenly super self-conscious. Her thoughts are interrupted by a tap on her bedroom window, and she takes a breath, opening it.

Jughead stumbles into her bedroom, grabbing her face and kissing her intensely. Finally, she thinks, He’s finally home. 

When he finally pulls away, she’s catching her breath and her eyes are closed. 

“Bets,” he mumbles against her lips, pressing his forehead to hers. When she doesn’t open her eyes, he lightly lifts her chin. “Betty.”

She blinks at him and bites her bottom lip again, which he pulls out with his thumb. His breathing is shallow and he exhales shakily. 

She lightly cups the back of his neck. “Jughead, I’m right here.”

He gives a small nod. “You’re still wearing my jacket.” He gives her a small smile before his eyes close again. “You’re really here. God, I missed you.”

Betty lightly brushes her nose against his. “You’re a day late. I was worried you’d found someone better and weren’t coming back. I thought you’d found a new home.”

He lets out a huff of amusement. “You can really be dense sometimes.” His voice shakes. “Bets-Betty, you are my home. Nothing’s going to change that.”

Betty smiles and pecks his lips quickly. “And you’re my home, Juggie. You want to watch some movies? I’ve got Rebel Without A Cause now.”

Jughead grins, hopelessly gone for this girl. “I’d love to.”


End file.
